Pyro
by untoldhero's
Summary: Everyone calls me Julie. I have Pyrokinesis, to many mental health issues them I feel comfortable discussing, and apparently I'm a witch! It's a long story, but I'll tell you everything in due time


**I'm going to write this in a diary format so review and tell me if you like the format, I might use different ones or flip in between. **

**P.S. I'm going to try write this like I'm (since it's in first person)English, but I'm American so I'll try my best.**

_Dear Diary,_

_My life just go crazier..._

**24 Hours Earlier**

I woke up at four, I could tell by the old fashion manual dark wood clock that hung on the wall. My parents were old fashioned. Not like crazy old fashioned, but they try to keep some things (like clocks and books) manual. I thought it was pretty cool, not that I'd tell anyone, especially my shrink who is way to nosey. I have a shrink so I can get over my fears. I don't blame my blame my parents for sending me, I mean I would send my kid to one if every time they freaked things around her set on fire. It was Saturday. I was going to avoid doing my homework, there was always Sunday. My plan was to stay in bed until 9, then get granola and watch "The Great Gatsby" about 3 times.

_I didn't even get to watch it once. My insomnia, didn't even have to kick in, it was my schizophrenia. It's miner, but things I don't do is crowds, the dark, the heat, fire, and doorbells. So I'm basically a dog with potential voting rights. As you might have guessed there was a __**diiiing** **dOng**__. I mean I tried to back to bed I did but then _**Whooo**.

"Ya, I'm asking myself right about now," I moved away up and away from my bed not wanting to start another fire, because I think we reached a limit for calling 911.

_But hey at least everytime there's an **actual** fire. That sound's bad, but I mean some people cry wolf, and the firefighters have to check it out._

I looked out the window and I saw the damnedest thing, it was it was an owl, holding a piece of mail in it's beak. I carefully opened my widow and look at looked at the owl. Then I reached behind me and grabbed so unsalted cashews from my dresser. I took one and put in on the tip of my left hand and brought my hands together. The owl just dropped the thick white envelope in my hands, started flaying away and look back at me.

I smiled in what I hope encouragement, I put the envelope down,got two more cashews and held my hand a bit farther out. The owl came back and eat the the cashews from my hands. He flew off giving a goodbye **Whoo** so loud I nearly covered my ears.

_I loved the experience. your probably asking why the girl who sets a fire every time she see's her shadow likes owls. The story is that one day anut was outside, at night, on a break from her shift at the hospital she was interning at. She was outside getting so air, she heard a hoot wings flapping, and me crying from a bench nearby. I was premature, she rushed me back in the hospital and saved my life. The cursing thing is that got raised by politicians I've heard things like damn, crap, hell, even shit. My mom was fine because I was going to learn them eventually. She wasn't so happy with me learning, like...well I can't write it but it's "Puss in Boots" minus the "Boots" and the "in"._

I looked at the letter it was a dressed to my dad. I sighed and trugged my feet through the orange carpet I was up and I was not going to let the little jerk across the hall to steal our mail again. I put my robe on, and made my way through the loft to the front door,peeping through the peep hole, and unlocking it. I grabbed the mail, there was a draft on of the across the hall brats must have opened it. I walk to the end of the hall and closed window, I felt like I was being watched. I slowly turned my head, and there stood the tallest man I've ever seen, not in a book.

"We need to go," the man says.

_This has happened before. A man or women comes and says it's a matter of national secretary, but this guy saying "we have to go" was_ enough.

"Let me just get me my stuff." I ran back inside, quickly changing out of my pj's and putting them in the hamper. I gabbed the backpack of my closet putting my homework folder in it with my summer homework, pencil case,my diary, 2 books but I put them aside to put on top so I could grab my book easily. Of course I got some close and pj's, putting them in, then I had to get my meds. I ran into the kitchen getting two bottles of water, 2 packages of chez-its, and my three bottles of meds. Most of the agents have no expression, even when I get the meds, because most of them take them too. But when I saw him sympathy was painted on his face, I just gave him a small smile. Retreating back to room I put my books food and meds in bag in that order.

"I'm ready to go," I said coming out of my room with my back pack on.

"Come on let's go," he said gruffly, "by the way, the names Hagrid."

"Hi I'm 0217," I said laughing, winking a bit. He didn't look amused, actually confused. I shrugged it off, must be a new guy.

"Follow me."

"Ok."

We took the lift down stairs, and went to his motorcycle. I got on and out my arms around him, after a while I drifted in and out of sleep. After a long time around nine, Hagrid stopped at what appeared to be a pub, what pub opens this early?

I've never been anywhere like this before, I've been in poor places, and lived in rich places. This was neither it was just... old. We walked were a few people here, some eating some drinking. A man from behind the bar asked, "Hagrid, the usual?"

"No," he replied, "I'm here with Hogwarts business."I decided to wait until we sit down or go into another room to deiced to attack or not.

"What's Hog...zits?"

"You don't know know what what Hogwarts is?" The flame on the candle on the table grew longer, Hagrid didn't seem to know.

"No."

"This is really embarrassing is your name Hillary Potler?"

"I go by Julie, it's my middle name, Julia. I go by Julie Potler," I saw Hagrid's face change.

"Well you know your a witch right?" The flame on the candle grew longer.

"Ummm, are you on something?"The flame on the candle grew longer.

"You don't know your a witch, are your parent muggles?" The flame on the candle grew longer. At this point the top of the flame that I had messed with exploded, ash falling.

"Have you always been able to do that?" I nodded. "Have you ever wondered?" I nodded again. "Well it's because your a WITCH."

I look around. "Aren't you worried someone will hear you?"

"No muggles here, we're in a different realm, kind of." After that we ate, we went out back.

"Ohh my god we talked and eat. You drove me to this remote location so you can kill me. And everyone in the bar is in on it." I start to freak out.

"No were going to get your school supplies."

"Where?"

"I'll show you." He began to tap the bricks.

"How will I know what to get?"

"Do you have your letter?"Hagrid asked, while still tapping the bricks

"No."

"Check your bag," He told me still tapping the bricks.

"I swung my bag around on one sholder. I looked in the smallest pocket that the letters for early dismissal always go in. I reached in and found it.

"How?" I ask.

"Magic," he said smiling. I smiled bricks began to form a doorless doorway. I wanted to gasp, but I couldn't. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."


End file.
